


Battered But Not Broken - Jayna

by flickawhip



Series: Battered And Broken/ Battered Not Broken [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The mother.RP Fic.





	Battered But Not Broken - Jayna

Jayna had refused to accept Arielle was dead and gone for the longest time. She could still see and hear her and she knew that the girl had changed, she missed her daughter the way she used to be. Earlier this week she had finally broken, falling apart and creeping away from the side of the bed she shared with Dan, locking herself into the bathroom, crying weakly. She hated that Arielle was stuck with them. Hated that she had shouted at Julienne for believing Arielle was around. Hated that she had been unable to touch Dan since Arielle first died. She had refused to speak to H.H for the longest time, only letting the girl in when Dan had all but begged her to let the girl help her. Now she sat silently on the bed, watching the girl move into her room. H.H. Howard looked back at her. Not sure what to say, she was never sure how to talk to breathing people.

"Arielle.... seems to like you?"

H.H. Howard nodded. 

"You like her?"

H.H. Howard nodded again. 

"She said you lived alone... before she found you?"

H.H. Howard looked sadly at her feet. 

"Oh Sweetheart."

Jayna murmured, patting the bed. 

"Come, sit down."

H.H. Howard came over and sat on the bed. 

"You been alone long sweetie?"

"Yes.... and no."

Helen said softly. 

"Okay, how about alone when it comes to breathing people?"

Helen nodded. 

"Is that why you keep tensing?"

Jayna asked softly, moving to stroke the girl's cheek. Helen nodded again. 

"Think maybe you can learn to trust me?"

"I can try."

Helen said softly. Jayna smiled softly, leaning to kiss her gently. Helen murred softly into the kiss. Jayna smiled, moving to gently cup and caress the girl's breasts through her dress. Helen gasped into the kiss. 

"Okay Sweetpea?"

Helen nodded unable to speak. 

"More?"

Helen nodded frantically. Jayna smiled and pulled her dress up and off, moving to tease her breasts again, one hand sliding slowly lower. Helen mewed needily. Jayna soon teased her clit. Helen mewled. Jayna soon pushed inward and set a pace, feeling the girl tense almost immediately, clearly close. 

"Come for me."

Helen mewed and came apart.


End file.
